


North Star

by Enigmanimate



Series: Drabble Delights [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmanimate/pseuds/Enigmanimate
Summary: Draco has an unwelcome epiphany.





	North Star

Weeks have gone by when the revelation slams into Draco's face with all the potency of a force field.

The way Harry Potter has peeled his layers back and irrevocably, inexplicably pieced himself into Draco's heart. Draco finds himself humming at work. Smiling when he recalls he'll see Potter that night. And laughing, quite a lot. Potter has always made him laugh.

More weeks still have gone by when Draco realises it's all one-sided.

They're in bed: Draco's stone-hard four poster he could barely afford. After. Sheets wound round their legs in every discernible angle, still evaporating sweat dotting their skin. Draco's breaths are shallow and stuttered; his chest heaves with each one. Hair hangs lank over his face. He feels spent. Limbless.  
  
He turns on his side, and Potter's already getting up, groping for his glasses on the cheap plywood chest of drawers. Merlin but he's beautiful: all coarse tan skin and those damned eyes and perpetually unkempt mop of hair that refuses to submit, not unlike Potter himself. Draco's so sated and happy post that incredible round of copulation he loses sanity to the wind and blurts something he's never uttered before.  
  
"You could stay the night."  
  
Potter stills. Draco sees the muscles of his back tense. And he wants to bite his tongue through, wants to slap himself for his sheer stupidity.  
  
Harry dresses and walks out the door without a word. He doesn't return the next night.

* * *

He knows he's just a fuck to Harry Potter. Now he knows.  
  
To Draco, Potter's always been more, much the way he is to the adoring masses.  
  
To Draco, Harry is like the pole star in the dead of night, the only navigatory light in the otherwise uncharted darkness of his hapless existence.


End file.
